The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems and more particularly to a flat panel monitor stand used with a computer system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Desktop computers include a monitor which is usually supported by a desk surface or the desktop computer housing. Notebook computers are typically connected to an external monitor through a port replicator or docking station. Notebook computer connections of this nature typically provide physical support for a monitor through the integration of a stand that is supported by legs and a space is provided under the stand for a docking station and a notebook computer. Typically, the docking connector is positioned at the back of the notebook, i.e. a rear-dock.
One manufacturer currently provides an advanced port replicator (APR) and dock that uses a bottom docking arrangement, i.e. a bottom-dock, rather than docking at the back of the notebook.
In a bottom docking arrangement, the portion of the full dock and the APR that fits beneath the notebook must be of minimal height to keep the notebook as near to horizontal as possible and to make the system work well within the limited height beneath the monitor stand.
The bottom-dock notebook architecture creates challenging solutions when combined with external cathode ray tube (CRT) displays through the use of traditional monitor stand concepts. Utmost of these challenges is the “blind mating of the docking connectors of the APR and the notebook, especially with the bottom-dock architecture.
One approach to consider is the use of a flat panel monitor (FPM) to improve visibility. It should be noted that the price difference between FPM's relative to ORT's is predicted to narrow, thus making the FPM a feasible alternative to the ORT.
Therefore, what is needed is an FPM stand usable with either bottom-dock architecture or rear-dock architecture and notebook or desktop systems.